


Poseidon: Aquatica

by The_RENAGADE



Series: Poseidon Trilogy [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Technology, Crash Landing, Crossdressing, Hidden Depths, Inspired by Subnautica, Ocean, Outer Space, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_RENAGADE/pseuds/The_RENAGADE
Summary: Inspired by Subnautica, by Unknown Worlds Entertainment
Series: Poseidon Trilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595074





	1. Part 1- Crash

**Captain’s Log - Deep Space, Day 23, Hour 13**

[VOICELOG ACTIVATED - CAPTAIN FINNEGAN.]

_ “It’s been 23 days since we took flight in the  _ Poseidon,  _ and already, things are looking good. We are 20 light-years away from 2-19B1, and we are preparing to make the jump. Hopefully, nothing goes wrong. That reminds me, XL-1, tell Vincent and Riley to quit goofing around and get to work. End of log.” _

[VOICELOG ARCHIVED.]

Captain Dylan Finnegan, or rather, Deryn, put on her helmet, and exited the Captain’s Quarters. She walked down the hall to the Hub, where the crew was waiting. “Captain,” said Warren. He was built large and muscular, with close-cropped blonde hair, and was the only other person who knew Captain Finnegan’s secret. The wiry, thin young woman, Riley looked at Deryn, her eyebrows raised. “Not gonna show your face still, Captain?” she asked, flipping her long, dark hair over her shoulder. “That’s the least of your concerns, Riley,” Deryn said, before tapping the holo-screen in front of her. “Vincent, report,” she said, giving a pointed look to the red-headed young man, not that he could see it. “All systems are primed and ready, Captain,” he said, clearly uncomfortable under her hidden gaze. She shifted her gaze to darker-skinned Riley. “Riley, report.” The young woman gave her an equal gaze. “All electronics primed and ready.”

She looked over the screen, then leaned back. “Well, the hyperdrive is fully charged, so let’s make the jump,” she said, and the crew nodded. Captain Finnegan walked into the Cockpit, and began the jump sequence. 

[JUMP TO HYPERSPACE PREPARED. ALL CREW TO THEIR DESIGNATED LOCATIONS. JUMPING TO HYPERSPACE IN 10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1-]

The stars around them blurred, if only for a few moments, before the planet came into view. “Planet 2-19B1 in view. Preparing landing sequence,” she said, flipping the switch on the panel over her. Her gaze returned to the planet, and she saw a flash on the surface for a few seconds. “What the-” she started, before something slammed into the  _ Poseidon _ , and knocked her out. 

[RED ALERT. RED ALERT. HULL DAMAGE IN SECTOR 3. HULL DAMAGE IN SECTOR 8. RED ALERT. RED ALERT.]

She came to, hearing nothing but ringing, and faint alarms. Red lights flashed across her vision, as she got up, and the ship creaked ominously. Captain Finnegan tried to pull up the holo-screen that would show the damage, but sparks flew, and a foul smell like burnt wire came from it, instead.  _ Not good, _ she thought, as she ran through the hall, towards the Launch Pad, where the life-pods were located.  _ Don’t be idiots, head for the life-pods, wait for me. If I take too long, if I die, then the next person in the chain of command is Captain. _ She burst into the room, and looked around, her helmet allowing her to see through the smoke. “Are all of you here?” she asked, knowing the answer immediately. “No, Vincent-” started Wheatley Simmons, the  _ Poseidon’s  _ medic. “All of you, get into a life-pod, and take off, don’t wait for me. I’ll meet you soon,” she said, before running out of the room to find Vincent, swearing. 

[RED ALERT. RED ALERT. POSEIDON LOSING ORBIT. POSEIDON LOSING ORBIT. RED ALERT. RED ALERT.]

“Vincent you dumb-Where are you?!” she yelled, before her scanner picked up on  _ someone _ making their way towards her,  _ slowly,  _ and she ran towards him. She ran, narrowly avoiding falling debris as the lights flickered. “Captain!” he said, coughing once he reached her, and she grabbed his wrist. “Come on! The  _ Poseidon  _ is going down. We need to get to the Launch Pad, before she hits the atmosphere,” she said, dragging him down the halls. “Captain, you’re wounded,” he said, and she shook her head. “Worry about that later,” she said, ignoring the pain that began to flare up on her shoulder. They weaved around fallen ceiling and wall, and made it to the Launch Pad, where three life-pods had already been taken. 

She shoved Vincent into a life-pod and climbed in, activating the Launch Sequence. “Hold on tight, and don’t get sick on me!”


	2. Captain’s Log - Deep Space, Day 23, Hour 13:12

_ Twelve minutes. Twelve minutes it took for it all to go so horribly wrong. Right now, Maintenance Chief Vincent Michaels and I are in Life Pod 19, slowly falling towards 2-19B1, after something hit the  _ Poseidon _ and brought it down.  _

Captain Finnegan looked up at Vincent. “What’s the situation?” she asked, and he knew what she wanted to hear. “Enough food and water in here for a few days. Might last us a couple of weeks if we ration it,” he said, and she hummed. 

_ According to him, right now, our food stores are enough for the both of us if we ration it, and I hope, at the least, it’s a similar situation for the others. Well, at least the view is nice. End of log.  _

She put away her PDA, and leaned back in the chair, sighing. “How did things go so horribly wrong? Should I have brought a rabbit’s foot?  _ A four leaf clover?” _ she asked, and he looked at her. “What?” Deryn opened her eyes, and tilted her head towards him. “Lemme guess, you’re from Earth 2,” she said, and he nodded. “People from Earth 2 don’t have the same “good luck charms,” or whatever that people used to have on Old Earth,” she said, just before the entire life-pod shuddered. “We’ve just hit the atmosphere. Hold tight, and hold your breath,” Deryn said, tilting her head back and closed her eyes.

The turbulence was pretty bad, she had to admit, but keeping her eyes closed prevented her from getting sick, or seeing Vincent get sick, which  _ would _ make  _ her _ sick. “Captain. The  _ Poseidon,” _ Vincent said, and she looked at him. “What about the  _ Poseidon?” _ she asked, before looking out the window, as the starship fell past, large chunks of the hull falling away, and huge plumes of smoke and fire rising from it. She could faintly make out  _ Poseidon _ written on the side, and she looked away.  _ We’re on our own now.  _ It seemed like forever that it took for their life-pod to hit the surface, but in reality, it wasn’t long at all. Deryn unbuckled, and climbed the ladder to the top of the life-pod, shielding her eyes after she opened the hatch. All she saw was water, in all directions, and the smoking remains of the ship. She slid back down the ladder, landing with a thud. “Nothing but ocean in all directions, and the  _ Poseidon _ crash-landed to the north of us. We need to set up a radio contact, see if we can’t hail a rescue ship,” she said, and he looked at her. “No land in sight?” 

She gave him a look. “Don’t tell me you’re afraid of the water, Vincent.” He grabbed her arm, before realizing and letting go. “Captain, do you think we can find land?” he asked, voice shaky. Deryn shrugged, “Maybe. Depends on how far we are, and what materials we have. Most of the ocean gear was on the  _ Poseidon, _ though, so that’s an issue. Unless you want to get your feet wet, I suggest that you find anything  _ useful _ and then we can make a list.” Vincent nodded, “Yeah, I can do that,” and began to go through the storage compartment, while she got the radio up and working. She pressed a button that allowed her to record and send a message. “This is Captain Finnegan in Life Pod 19, and I have Maintenance Chief Vincent with me. If any of you find land, set the rendezvous coordinates, and we will try to reach you as soon as possible. Don’t be stupid, stay together. Captain, out.”

[MESSAGE SENT.]

She turned to Vincent. “Find anything yet?” she asked, and he handed her a device that looked like a gun attached to a screen. “Portable Fabricator, that’s good news,” she said. “Anything else?” He shook his head. “Just that and a knife,” he said, holding the knife. “Well, it looks like you  _ are  _ gonna have to get your feet wet, Vincent. No choice but to scavenge for supplies,” Finnegan said, noting that Vincent looked a bit pale, “I’ll go first, see what’s in the water.” “Captain, what happens if you get hurt, or die down there?” he asked, having grabbed her arm again. She pulled her arm out of his grasp, and took the knife from him. “Then you’ll be in charge of Life Pod 19, Maintenance Chief,” she said, and gave the knife a few test swings. “It won’t be that far, only a fathom. I’ll gather any materials if I see any,” she said, placing the knife in her belt, and climbing the ladder. Once on top of the life-pod, she jumped into the water, her helmet measuring her depth and her oxygen level. The pain that she had forgotten about flared up again, and she could see blood in the water.  _ Vincent’s right, I am injured. Need to patch that up before I come back out here.  _

Ignoring the blood, she began to dive, thanking her lucky stars that she already practiced deep-sea diving before coming out here. Colorful fish, or at least, she thought they were fish, swam past her, and she noticed metal debris that must have fallen off when the  _ Poseidon _ hit the water.  _ Too big, I can’t carry it. _ Shaking her head, Deryn swam past it, keeping an eye on her oxygen. Waving sea plants brushed against her suit, and she pulled out the knife.  _ Might come in handy, _ she thought, as she cut away at a particularly leafy one, gathering a few samples, and putting them in the small pouch that she was required to carry, before swimming back up to the surface. She climbed up the outside ladder, nearly slipping a few times, and she slid down the interior ladder once she made it to the top. “It seems that we landed in the middle of a coral reef, so there’s plenty of animals. Also, I need a med kit,” she said, and he tossed one to her. “Thanks,” Deryn said, and she pulled out the LH device, and pointed it at her shoulder. “What was down there, Captain?” Vincent asked, “Anything that would be a threat?” She shook her head, “Not that I saw. Mainly what appeared to be small herbivores, although some of them may be carnivorous.” She put the LH back in the kit and closed it, before handing him the plant samples. “I also found these, among others a few feet to the southwest of our current location. They seem edible, although we need to scan them to find out.” He looked at the plants, then back at her. “What?” she asked. “Captain, are you ready for this?” He gestured around them, “The responsibility of six other lives, besides yours? This was our first mission,  _ your _ first mission as Captain.”

Deryn inhaled slowly, as she thought about what Vincent said. “Yeah. I’m prepared,” she said.  _ I’ve been prepared since he died.  _ “Ok, Captain. I..just wanted to make sure,” he said, and she looked at him, then nodded. 

* * *

“Sun’s going down,” he said, and she looked up from the Captain’s Log that she was writing. “Alright then, you go to sleep. I’ll take the first watch,” she said, standing up and putting away her PDA. “What for, Captain?” he asked, and she looked at him. “Either the other crew members, or a threat.” She climbed the ladder without waiting for a response, and sat on top of the life-pod, watching the sun set, and the moons rise.  She pulled out her PDA, intending to finish her log. She paused as she was writing, and she looked around. The view wasn’t too different from the ocean on Old Earth, minus the two moons, and she pulled off her helmet, listening to the hiss of the clamps releasing, and balanced it on top of her PDA. Deryn knew that she had a bad case of helmet-hair, but she didn’t care. Turning the helmet around, she looked at her reflection in the visor. A narrow face, high cheekbones, close-cropped curly hair, the same face that she had seen for months, hidden behind a tinted visor. She set it beside her, and squinted at the name on her PDA: Roger A. Finnegan. Her dead brother.  _ This is all for you, Roo. I’m living your dream of exploring space, of captaining your own ship one day. You hear that? I’m living the crash for you, too.  _ She chuckled, imagining what he would say to her:  _ “You, on an alien planet, for me? Crazy sister. That’s why I love you.”  _ “That’s why I love you too, Roger,” she said to herself, and she put back on her helmet. 

Deryn opened a log on the PDA.  _ Roger’s Log, Day 15, Month 7. My sister, Deryn, is currently pretending to be a member of my “crew,” like I always dreamed of having one day. Right now, she’s telling my “crew,” which consist of a bunch of her stuffed animals, that we have to look for supplies, because of a crash-landing on Neptune, which couldn't actually happen (not gonna be the one to tell her that.) She knows that I’ll be joining the Sentinel Space Corps in a few years, and I’m just hoping that I don’t miss her 15th birthday. It’s crazy how much she looks like me, if she wanted to, then she could wear clothes that make her look like a guy, then pretend to be me. Hopefully that doesn’t happen. The ship that she made us, is called the  _ Poseidon,  _ which is the name of a ship that I hope I can captain soon. It’s going to go on a mission in ten years, which should be enough time for me to graduate to Captain, and if Deryn joins, then maybe she could be my First Mate.  _ She smiled softly but swiped right, and a news blurb was saved.  **_Sentinel Space Corps. Trainee Dies In Crash_ ** **,** the headline read, and Deryn could remember that day.  _ My 15th birthday, and Roger dies in a crash. Not among the stars, like he dreamed, but on that dust ball, like he feared. No one even told me, no one wanted to tell me. My grandmother saw it as a sign that we shouldn’t Deep Space travel, but it was his dream.  _ “Captain,” Vincent said, behind her, and she whirled around. “Why don’t you get some rest? It’s time,” he said, climbing up, and she nodded, standing, and she slid down the ladder.  _ Good night, Roo.. _


End file.
